A protective garment for a firefighter is known, in which a boot liner is attached permanently to each leg of a pair of pants. Such a garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,717, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A boot, liner, and insole combination of related interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,412 B1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,412 B1, supra, a practice is known wherein the boot liners are fitted into the boots before the firefighter dons the protective garment and the boots, so that the firefighter can don the pants, boot liners, and boots together, as a combination, whereby potentially valuable time can be saved.
In the combination disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,412 B1, supra, the insole is attached permanently, as by stitches, or detachably, as by hook-and-loop fastening means, to a sole portion of the liner. The insole and the liner are fittable into the boot, which has a recess adapted to receive a tongue provided by the insole, so as to hold the insole and the liner when both are fitted into the boot.